


your dimples show when you sing

by princesaadriella



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Kim Namjoon | RM, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Boy Min Yoongi, Bratty Min Yoongi, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, Domestic Fluff, Established Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Established Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Established Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM Has Anxiety, Kim Namjoon | RM Is a Dork, Light Angst, M/M, Min Yoongi has anxiety, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Little Shit, Namgi Week 2018, Panic, Panic Attacks, Sad Min Yoongi | Suga, Secret Admirer, Secrets, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Songwriting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, namgi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesaadriella/pseuds/princesaadriella
Summary: Namjoon and Yoongi have been living together for eight...fuckingyears.It's really starting to get to them now.If only Namjoon could get rid of those little things in his cheeks.(Or, Yoongi has been avoiding Namjoon because his dongsaeng kept a huge secret from him and it's kind of hard to breathe when Namjoon smiles)





	your dimples show when you sing

**Author's Note:**

> It's namgi day hoes.  
> So I wanted to do something kinda cute. I hope you like it even though it's short and fluffy.
> 
> [Taegi Guardian Angel fic♥](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976274/chapters/37267097)  
> [Taegi Pizza Delivery fic♥](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291705/chapters/35475594)  
> ↓↓↓↓↓↓
> 
> [My Twitter♥](https://twitter.com/bangtanadriella)  
> [My Curious Cat♥](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)

Namjoon and Yoongi have been living together for eight...  _fucking_ years.

It's really starting to get to them now.

It wasn't that Yoongi was a slob, and it wasn't that Namjoon was an overtly annoying person.

No it was just that their personalities were a bad combination, a mix of all the wrong things, _all the time._

They were too much alike and too different, all at the same time.

You would think that with Namjoon's giddy yet mellow, childlike personality that he wouldn't be _too_ much of a bother for the grumpy, easily irritable, workaholic Min Yoongi who would lock himself away for days at a time, just to find solace and to allow his creative juices to flow.

You would also think that maybe, _just_ maybe, the two would understand as grown men that they should know which lines they could and could _not_ cross with each other.

But boy, were they both wrong.

So, so,  _so_ wrong.

* * *

Yoongi has lost track of time. 

His biological clock is a hot mess and this  _one_ verse just won't come together the way that it's supposed to.

It's something about the chords that just outright clash and Yoongi can't figure out how to fix it. It's really starting to piss him off to no end, and what's worse is the fact that someone keeps knocking on the damn door, as if no one in here is actually trying to get some fucking work done before comeback season starts. 

This is the order:

  1. there's a quick knock on the door
  2. Yoongi groans (the groan is essential), as he stands to open the door.
  3. When he does open the door, there is a neat assortment of  _something_ on the floor, along with a little note. 



So far, Yoongi has been given plates of food, bottles of water, snacks...

_a fucking Ryan plushie._

There's always the note too, one that goes along the lines of something like:

Hey hyung. Please take care of yourself. Love you. ♡  
  
---  
  
He's already out ruled Jungkook because the younger is too busy either playing Overwatch or making out with those two idiots he calls his boyfriends. It can't be Taehyung or Jimin, hence, those being the two idiot boyfriends that Yoongi mentioned before. 

It can't be Hoseok because he's been asked to work with a few of the new trainees, as they learn some choreography to test their skills, and Seokjin has made it very clear that it's his job to cook.  _That's. It._

He doesn't deliver food. His dongsaengs have their own working feet that they can use to get the food themselves. 

Ah, and then there's the unspoken one.

 _Namjoon_.

It can't be Namjoon because that boy would rather cut off an arm than give up one of his Ryans. 

 

When there's another sharp rapt on the door, Yoongi grits his teeth, his jaw clenching fiercely. He almost breaks his headphones, throwing them onto the table in a slight temper tantrum.

Who the _fuck_ thinks it's a smart idea to interrupt him in the Genius Lab™?

Do they not see the doormat with the kitten giving them the middle fingers?

_Did they not get the message?!_

Yoongi snatches the door open, ready to pop off at whoever had decided that it was a good idea to bother him when he's already struggling with this bogus ass track and the concept of life itself.

Two, cheeky dimples stare right back at him.

"What's poppin' hyung?" Namjoon greets as he slinks passed Yoongi's tiny, hoodie clad form, passing the doorway and making his way into the studio. The older rapper has his mouth agape, his eyes squinted and his mind utterly blank. 

When did Namjoon get so tall?

And when the  _fuck_ did he get so damn  _tan?_

Seriously, his dongsaeng makes him look quite ill with the contrast of their skin colors.

" _Ooh_ , hyung! This the new song you've been working on right?" Yoongi is still standing in the doorway when Namjoon speaks up with that smooth, velvety voice of his. Yoongi ignores the warmth in his gut as he sighs, shutting the door.

"Namjoon what the fuck are you doing here? I'm working and I don't have time for—”

"Its been three days hyung."

 ...

_"What?"_

"You've been in here for three, _fucking_ days straight. Have you been eating the food I bring you? Every time I come by the stuff I leave is missing so I thought you might be throwing it away or—”

"Wait, that was  _you?"_ Yoongi asks incredulously. Namjoon's brows furrow.

"Well... _yeah_. You're not being smart hyung. You're not eating and it kind of smells like ass in here." Yoongi scoffs with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Maybe that's because I'm the only one busting my  _ass_ in order to get this work done. It's not my fault the rest of you are being idiots." Namjoon bites the inside of his cheek.

"The rest of us work hard too hyung."

"Yeah,  _sure_ you do." 

"Hyung, what are you trying to say?" Namjoon asks with the tilt of his head, his tone on the verge of being pissed and being terrifyingly calm. His voice is almost unrecognizable and Yoongi feels like he should probably shut up now but he can't.

Why?

Because he's a fucking dumbass,  _that's_ why.

 _"I'm_ always the one going the extra mile to make things happen,  _nobody_ else. No one is doing anything else to help and when I snapped on P.D-nim for not giving us a break and putting too much pressure on us, you all let the fucking managers kick my ass. Nobody said a _damn_ thing. Nobody stood up for me when _all_ I do is stand up for all of _you_." Yoongi can feel the tears begin to pool in his eyes as he sucks in a breath between his teeth.

It's not fair. 

It's not  _fucking_ fair.

Why is he the only one brave enough to stand up to all of these suits and call them out on their bullshit?!

Why is _he_ the one always taking care of someone when nobody takes care of _him_.

"The managers are breathing down my fucking neck and I can't even breathe let alone  _think_ and I'm just so, fucking,  _tired_ Namjoon." 

Yoongi doesn't realize he's hyperventilating until he tries to say something else, his chest heaving and his throat aflame. His stomach feels sick and his head is pounding, a sharp metronome clicking and clicking and  _clicking_ in his brain and it won't  _fucking stop._

"Hyung,  _hyung..."_ Namjoon calls out before walking forward. He places his hands calmly on Yoongi's arms, then his shoulders, then his face, cupping his baby-like cheeks. The older's rugged breaths immediately diminish, his eyes glassy and fogged over with panic. Yoongi whimpers.

"Joon—”

" _Shh,_ hyung look at me,  _breathe. Baby_ look at me,  _look_ at me." Yoongi exhales shakily.

Ah...  _baby_ Namjoon says, as if its nothing.

As if it  _means_ nothing.

Namjoon's voice is sultry, sated as he coos into Yoongi's ear. Namjoon kisses his forehead, then his nose. 

He kisses both the apples of Yoongi's cheeks until finally, his dark eyes land on Yoongi's naturally pouty lips. Yoongi can see that Namjoon physically gulps and Yoongi grabs ahold of Namjoon's arms to steady himself. Namjoon inhales sharply.

"We have to talk about it eventually hyung." 

"It was an accident."

"It was more than an accident hyung."

"I was drunk." 

"You kissed me hyung."

"It was an  _accident_ Namjoon." Yoongi grits, his cheeks red in shame and a little mix of something else that makes his heart beat rapidly in his chest, rattling the bones of his ribcage and making his eyes water. Namjoon sighs.

"Don't call it that." Namjoon grits, his voice rough and edged with pain and hurt. Yoongi swallows thickly.

"Call it what?"

"Stop playing coy with me hyung. You're being a brat."

"No the fuck I'm not."

" _Yes_ , you _are_. You're acting just like Kookie and you're not going to do that when it comes to us. It's _different_ with us." Namjoon says with a steely glare that makes Yoongi's heart leap into his throat.

When did Namjoon get so damn  _assertive?_

And no _._ Just because Yoongi is _being_ a brat, doesn’t mean he likes to be _called_ a brat.

Yoongi knows he's lost because yes, he is indeed being a brat but, only because Namjoon is  _actually_ being an asshole and forcing him into an uncomfortable position where he knows he can't win. 

Because when Yoongi catches sight of those dimples, he knows it's game over.

"Don't call it an accident. It wasn't an accident and I don't ever want you to call it that, ever again."

"You're being disrespectful."

"Yeah? Well so are you." Namjoon quips with a sly, dimpled smile.

Yoongi wants to slap the fuck out of him so hard.

Namjoon caresses Yoongi's cheek with a calloused thumb, the older closing his eyes and leaning into Namjoon's magical touch, as if he's being forced against his will. It's as if he's being hypnotized by Namjoon's cocoa colored eyes and Yoongi just wants it to stop, like the metronome in his head.

Or...

Maybe he doesn't want it to stop.

Just yet.

Yoongi takes in a shallow breath.

"When you sang that song with Kook... at the Puma shoot I... I'm sorry."

"You got mad at me."

"I did."

"You've been avoiding me." Yoongi squeezed his lips together, his cheeks puffing out in the process.

"Yep."

"Why?"

... 

"Because I didn't know you could sing. You never told me and whenever you just _pretend_ to sing, it's just you fucking around but you can _actually_ sing and I was pissed because the world got to find out first and not me." Yoongi finishes with a pout and yes, he knows he sounds so childish at this point but, he deserves to be a spoiled baby right now.

Namjoon interrupted his big boy time.

Namjoon giggles and Yoongi's lashes flutter as his dongsaeng's minty breath fans across his plump cheeks.

He obviously prepared for this and swallowed a whole pack of Anytime candies.

"I'm sorry hyung. I didn't know it meant that much to you." 

"It doesn't."

"But it does."

"Because we've been fucking roommates for eight goddamn years Namjoon and you  _never_ told me you could sing. I had to find out just like everybody else, like I'm not special or some shit. I thought we were  _better_ than that Namjoon." 

"Hyung you  _are special._ You mean everything to me. _Please_ don't take something like this to heart. If I had known it would hurt you that much—”

"Well it did hurt. It hurt  _a lot_ Namjoon."

"You know it was never my intention to hurt you. I love you." 

The words slip off of Namjoon's tongue like a lie, staining his teeth and coating his lips in something so sugary sweet that Yoongi can't help but to scrunch up his face. He looks like he just sucked on a lemon and this makes Namjoon crack up even more.

"If you loved me you would sing for me." 

"I will always sing for you and  _only_ you." Yoongi tears up again.

"But you didn't. You  _didn't_ Namjoon you sang for  _them_ and I—”

_"Sing for you,_

_say I love you_

_tell you,_

_that I love you too._

 

_Know you love me boy, so that I love you,_

_know you love me girl, so that I love you._

 

_Know you love me boy, so that I love you,_

_know you love me girl, so that I love you."_

 

Namjoon's voice reverberates throughout the studio, making Yoongi's heart clench and his stomach reel.

Namjoon is singing for him and only  _him._

 

Yoongi inhales shakily. 

"I'm sorry that I'm so selfish." Namjoon hums before kissing Yoongi on the cheek.

"You're not selfish. I kind of like that you only want me to sing to you, to sing  _for_ you."

"Your voice is so beautiful Joon."

" _You_ are beautiful hyung." Yoongi's cheeks immediately sprout a rosy shade of pink. He lets out a high pitched squeal that makes Namjoon gape with a gigantic smile. 

He laughs before kissing Yoongi.

"Next time you're mad at me, you tell me. Don't stew in it and make me wonder what I did wrong. If this is going to work, we need to talk to one another, we need to be  _honest_ with one another, because I love you. Nothing is ever going to change that." 

Their faces are a breath apart, their lashes fluttering and their breaths mingling.

Yoongi kind of likes it when Namjoon takes charge. 

When that deep, husky voice is so _commanding_.

Yoongi nods.

"Okay." 

It feels good to relent control and the smile that he gets from Namjoon is  _so_ worth the price.

Namjoon gives the older a dimpled smile before kissing Yoongi again, his touch so soft and tender and  _loving._

 

"Your fucking dimples are so goddamn annoying."

 

Namjoon cackles and Yoongi should find it annoying.

He doesn't. 

 

It's when Yoongi is in the Genius Lab™ that he gets another knock on the door. 

When he opens it, he finds a cassette tape. 

There's a note.

 

You wanted to hear me sing baby? Ok.

Here's a tape of me singing all the songs that I hear when I think of you. 

songs that I never wanted you to hear until now.

I love you. ♡  
  
---  
  
RM'S Mixtape for Suga♡

[Honey](https://youtu.be/_wVB6pfWwnE) [Kehlani](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/kehlani/honey.html) 0:00

[Lottery](https://youtu.be/SRkXjtMqN0o) [Jade Bird](https://genius.com/Jade-bird-lottery-lyrics) 0:00

[I Choose You](https://youtu.be/5jytebNs-WU) [Kiana Lede](https://genius.com/Kiana-lede-i-choose-you-lyrics) 0:00

[Serendipity](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xRQGJwWJd5Y) [Jimin](https://www.dramaswag.com/bts-intro-serendipity-lyrics-romanization-english-translation/) 0:00

**Author's Note:**

> Can you just imagine RM singing these songs??? Bruh... I would literally cry so much. Just imagine you guys...  
> This was so much fun to write and I really love this ship. Happy namgi day friends! Please share with thoughts. I would really appreciate it!
> 
> [The video of RM and Jungkook singing that I mentioned in this fic♥](https://binged.it/2FkWhuW)  
> Much love friends, much love.  
> [Taegi Guardian Angel fic♥](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976274/chapters/37267097)  
> [Taegi Pizza Delivery fic♥](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291705/chapters/35475594)  
> ↓↓↓↓↓↓
> 
> [My Twitter♥](https://twitter.com/bangtanadriella)  
> [My Curious Cat♥](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)


End file.
